kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Adolf Hendrix
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kid Chameleon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Archer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 19:19, October 3, 2009 Skarloey100 Hey Adolf! :D i have many progress in edit the enemies in Kid chameleon. I understand now how change the hit points, the position, the flags and the Enemy Type of each enemy :D But i only need understand how change the sprites of some enemies. For example, if i change a Dragon (0D) of BLW 1 into a Goat (10), the Goat looks "buged" because the sprites of Goat is not in level header of Blue Lake Woods 1 (in this case, only the dragon sprites is there). My question is, how i can change the sprites of the level?, turn th e sprites of the Dragon (BLW 1) to the Goat sprites. Thanks! :D Skarloey100 (talk) 18:38, July 9, 2013 (UTC) : Hey there, I know what you are trying to do, as I have tried this myself. Sadly, I have no idea how to solve this. Somewhere in the ROM will be a list of sprites to load along with their corresponding levels, but I have no idea where it is sorry! : Adolf Hendrix (talk) 19:26, July 9, 2013 (UTC) : Ok, that is the only trouble to change the type of enemies but i think that this have a solution xD Skarloey100 (talk) 21:21, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Adolf! :D excuse me but i have another problem with Kid Chameleon, with the palletes of levels. In my case the Murder Wall of there have a green color but i want change this green color to black color. I read the Saxman notes but i dont understand this part. Skarloey100 (talk) 00:47, July 16, 2013 (UTC) : I think the palette of the level determines the colour of the murder wall. I have no idea how to edit the palette directly, so I presume the City, Swamp and Hills are the only themes with the correct palettes for the murder wall. Adolf Hendrix (talk) 08:56, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I recently find a way to change the sprites of the enemies by a explication of the User Mudesi :D this is VERY useful to me because i create a new Rom. Here is a example Skarloey100 (talk) 01:27, July 17, 2013 (UTC) : Impressive, how did you achieve this?? Adolf Hendrix (talk) 08:29, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, its a hard explication. Before the address of the enemies (for example: OD FF 00 00) are the sprites of the enemies (of the level). If you change the "OC" of the image to "11", the sprites of the Dragon change to the Ninja's sprites. Apparently, the level have only 3 types of enemies. If you change the others FF FF to other enemy address (00 04, Armadillo sprites), the level have more enemies. Skarloey100 (talk) 14:45, July 17, 2013 (UTC)